sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroe Atago
Hiroe Atago is a third year at Himematsu High, captain of the mahjong club, and the lieutenant (the renowned spot of amazing players from Himematsu). She has amazing self-confidence and the skill to back it up. Appearance She has maroon hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears the standard Himematsu uniform and knee-high socks. Personality Hiroe is a loud, confident, and rather rude person. She has very little reservations about gloating, calling out her opponents, or calling them names, but is not mean spirited about it, just tactless. However she is kind to all of her teammates and cheers them on. Playing Style / Abilities Hiroe can gauge her opponent's skill levels very accurately, and changes her playing style (notably keeping damaten or not) accordingly. She can anticipate her opponents hands and is shown to do so very accurately: in the leiutenant match, she often kept Hisa's winning tiles to avoid playing into her high valued hands, and in the anime she even made a quick comment about Kurumi's win, saying "I thought it was around here." Kyouko has noted that she prefers to play a defensive game. Hiroe has been seen lowering her hand's value in order to keep her opponent's winning tile. Despite what her personality suggests, she is not so prideful as to prevent herself from playing into a much weaker hand to avoid giving more points to other players. Plot National Tournament Arc We first see Hiroe during the draft as the representative for Himematsu, drawing the same block as Kiyosumi as well as Eisui. In the first round the national tournament some of her match was shown and in it deceived her opponent into thinking she had a cheap hand which turned out to be a'' yakuman (her first in the tournament) for a comeback victory in the round. Afterward she stormed her team's waiting room wanting to know why no one was there after the match to pick her up. While watching Hisa Takei finish her match with her teammates she uttered that they should "inflict some pain on them". During the second round of the tournament we see Hiroe commenting throughout the first match. After it ended she tried to comfort a defeated Suzu. During Yuuko Mase's match, she doubts Aislinn and her skills but is corrected by Kyouko Suehara which leaves her impressed. At the start of Hiroe's match she tells Hisa Takei that she can see her tile. She then wonders to herself if the girl is nervous or just clumsy, either way she was disappointed because she was suppose to be strong. Hiroe then declares riichi and starts talking during her match. She then bluffs her way to winning with a ron and again begins to talk throughout until Kurumi Kakura tells her to shut up. Later in the round she notes that she's feeling good and thought that Kiyosumi was going to be trouble but she turned out to be an idiot. She then wins off of Hisa again before telling her that she's beginning to bore her. After Hisa returns to her old self, Hiroe gets interested and then braces herself for Kiyosumi's bad waits. After Kiyosumi wins a round, Hiroe says that she's almost as good as she is. At intermission she runs back to the Himematsu waiting room wanting and recieving praise. She then converses with Suehara about her match and Suehara's upcoming match. She is then seen with the rest of her opponents beginning the second half. We next see Hiroe anticipating other opponents wins and stopping Haru Takimi with a ''ron. ''She tells her that her strategy might work on Kiyosumi but it won't on her because she's on a different level, but is then chided by Kurumi again. At the end of her match Hiroe lead Himematsu to a commanding lead. She along with most of the lieutenant players, stayed sitting in her seat a while after their match had ended. We next see Hiroe in the Himematsu waiting room during the vice-captain match revealing that Kinue Atago use to be a goal keeper in middle school. After her match, Kinue apologizes for not extending the lead but Hiroe thinks nothing of it. When Kyouko leaves for her match, Kinue asks why was Kyouko not feeling confident. Hiroe informs her that thats just how she is and it gives her strength.After Kyouko managed to place second, Hiroe and the rest are shown welcoming her back. And when Kyouko apologizes for losing the lead, she tells her that there was no problem though she was starting to worry. Kyouko then asks if they should look at their opponents losses and Hiroe says yes because their losses can give them a reference on how to win. Kyouko then goes on to explain about what she was talking about. After Yoshiko Kainou is introduced, she thanks Hiroe for taking care of her cousin Haru during their match, and recalls thats she's like Hiroko Funakubo for her. Final Eight Arc ' 'In a flashback where Mairu Shirouzu talks about why Kirame Hanada got picked for the vanguard position, she talks about how Himematsu put their ace, Hiroe, in the lieutenant position, but notes that it's an exception to how most schools put their ace as the vanguard. Hiroe is shown along with the rest of Himematsu entering the tournament hall. She is later present to send of Suzu before her match. Whien Suzu's dealership first came, she wonders outloud if Suzu can explode this time. When the South round came around, Hiroe was one of the few people to feel that Suzu was about to get an explosion. During a Suzu flashback, Hiroe and Kyouko are giving the girl advice. When Suzu tries to protest Kyouko telling her to play fast, Hiroe informs her that it'd be a big waste to not win at all. After the vanguard match, Suzu was getting praised until Ikuno reminded everyone that she failed at her given task. Hiroe agrees and notes that she was 900 pts shy. As she is leaving to her match, she tells her teammates that she's going to try and match Yuuko's pace and knock her opponents out. However she then bumps into a wall and tries to pass it off as a joke. She then meets Hisa and asks her if she is going to play like a coward again. They are then interrupted by the appearance of Choe Myeonghwa. At the start of the match, Choe rons Yuan Iwadate and Hiroe notices that she gave up a good hand to improve her wait and calls her a boring girl. Hiroe then quickly wins the next hand. She then notices that Yuan is banking on Hisa to give her the win but Hiroe quickly wins. Afterwards she says that Kiyosumi is in high spirits today and seems happy. Later Hiroe is aware that Choe has started making a high scoring hand and ''chii's to speed her up and have a chance to win before she does. However, Hisa wins this hand with a tsumo. Hiroe quickly estimates that Kiyosumi should fear Usuzan going bust this round but that her highest priority would be to take second place from her. After Yuan loses another hand, the first half of the match is over. When all the girls arrive back at the table, Hiroe is eating but quickly puts it away and then has a few words for Choe. She then notes that if her opponents were weaker, she would declare riichi but quickly wins a hand off of Hisa. She tells Hisa that if she tries to be too fancy, she'll end up hurting herself. When Hisa wins off of Yuan, Hiroe wonders if she is okay with tightening the noose around her neck and says that aside from her there is anothe dangerous person at the table (refering to Choe). Later Hisa wins off of Choe during Hiroe's dealership. Hiroe notices she had dropped the value of her hand to win against Choe and also that she used Hiroe's hand as bait. She later loses a hand to Yuan to end the match and says that she had a feeling she would lose a lot more if she didn't do anything here. At halftime of Kinue's match, she appears with the excuse of buying juice but being short on cash. She then tells Kinue to watch out for Usuzan like Kyouko said and that Rinkai still had something up their sleeve. Hiroe appears in Kyouko's flashback. Two years ago, she approaches Kyouko and tells her that she can tell she is strong and likes that. Kyouko was turned off by this and thinks that she just wants to hang around good players. Hiroe then tells her that they can just be normal friends. Back in the waiting room, Kyouko apologizes for the loss and explains her regrets. Hiroe tells her if she is going to say that then asks what if she hadn't purposely dealt into Yuan's hand and tried to win. After Ikuno says that they need to prepare for tomorrows 5th place match, Hiroe remembers that she has to face Sera Eguchi. National Championship Arc She arrives with the rest of the team to give a report to Kazumi Zenno. After giving the report, Kazumi gives the girls words of encouragement. Category:Himematsu High School Category:Characters